This invention relates to improvements in a foldable walking stabilizer device, and is particularly concerned with improvements for controlling movement of such a device by a disabled person. Such improvements include novel means for the user to lift the device over curbs and similar obstructions. The improvements also include novel arrangements of components of the stabilizer device in a more usable and convenient position for the user and more secure and safer for the user in that the device is locked in position unless the user continually activates the unit for movement. Other improvements include new and novel structure for making the device easier and more convenient for folding and transportation.
Specifically, these improvements consist of
1. Providing an adjustable side tension control for slowing down the walker device by rotating a convenient lever which causes frictional engagement of structure on the main wheels of the stabilizer device, thus permitting the user to slow down or speed up walking movement.
2. Adding a rear press down frame on the device available to the user which can be easily manipulated for going over curbs and similar obstructions.
3. Upgrading the spring loaded front caster on the device to improve its function and adjustability so that the stabilizer can traverse larger obstacles.
4. Providing a central junction box on the device to reduce the length and complexity of control cables and to provide a convenient position for a laser cueing product, which enhances movement by the disabled person without fear or hesitation.
5. Arranging an adjustable back rest which allows convenient use for people of different sizes, postures and disabilities, particularly for a user who has become exhausted.
6. Devising an improved fold up means, making folding easier with better functionality and with simple release means operable with one hand and minimum effort, without excessive bending or uncomfortable movement by the user.
7. Having a convertible brake bar means for a disable person to operate by means of a centrally located pivotally rockable bar, without having to rely upon just the hand brakes which require the ability to press them for operation.
These and other improvements will become more apparent as this description proceeds, taking in conjunction with the accompanying drawings or photographs.